Extras
Extras * Gail's 3 Series ~ A Victorian Silhouette Retrospective for Readers, Fellow Authors, & Dilettantes * A guest scientific presentation on Espionage in the Aether * Behind the Magic blog posts * Special Extras blog posts * Deleted Scenes blog posts * Character Studies blog posts * Lord Akeldama blog posts * Gifts for the Gail Carriger Uber fan * Pairing Gail Carriger Books with Tea & Nibbles * Goodreads quotes * Pinterest quotes Parasol Protectorate Extras * Blameless Extra: Notes on the Knights Templar * Fun fake covers for the Parasol Protectorate series * Timeless Research: Riots in Egypt . . . in 1882 * Parasol Protectorate Q&A: What year do the books take place? * Dressing Alexia ~ From the Foundation Up * Podcasts for Characters * Soulless Victorian Dress Up Doll * Want a dress-up doll for Lord Akeldama? Here's a great option from Doll Divine ~ Dandy Maker * Timeless Steampunk Clock App * For recipes based on the food in the Parasol Protectorate books Visit The Tentacle & Treacle Victorian cooking blog * A blog post about pronouncing names in the Parasol Protectorate series. * Catch Gail playing at casting director for Soulless over on My Book, The Movie. * Download a copy of Gail's .PDF character dossier used by the Soulless Paper Doll designer, all about Alexia and her dresses, backgrounds & facial expressions. * A blog post regarding the Parasol Protectorate timeline. * And lastly Alexia talks with (shockingly forward) newcomer Jane True. * Alexia's London: Supper October 9, 1876 * Your Parasol Protectorate Name * Changeless Extras - Deleted Scenes * Blameless ''Extras - Deleted Scenes * Pinterest Character Board for the Parasol Protectorate Series. Finishing School Extras * 12 Days of Finishing School * [http://gailcarriger.blogspot.com/2013/02/etiquette-espionage-miscellany-minutia.html ''Etiquette & Espionage ~ Miscellany & Minutia] * [http://gailcarriger.blogspot.com/2013/01/10-questions-about-etiquette-espionage.html 10 Questions About Etiquette & Espionage, Answered] * Etiquette & Espionage~ FAQ the Second * Etiquette & Espionage~ On NYT * Etiquette & Espionage~ Reviews & Praise * Etiquette & Espionage ~ The Cover Copy! * Etiquette & Espionage ~ Book Trailer & Tumblr * Etiquette & Espionage ~ Reviews versus 1872 Godey's Reviews * [http://gailcarriger.blogspot.com/2013/11/6-questions-about-curtsies-conspiracies.html 6 Questions About Curtsies & Conspiracies ~ Answered] * Curtsies & Conspiracies ~ Release Blog Post * Curtsies & Conspiracies ~ Pre Release and FAQ Info * Peek at Sophronia's Dress Design Process * Behind the research for Sophronia and her sisters * Manners & Mutiny ~ 1850s Fashion Mocked in the Press * Victorian Clothing Terms Used in the Finishing School Books & What They Mean * Some Thoughts on Fashion in the Finishing School Books * Manners & Mutiny Extras ~Women's Education * All Finished Young Ladies Have Chatelaines * But What Were Bunson's Boys Wearing? * Finishing School Extras ~Behind the Scenes * Take a look at Gail's sketch of Sophronia's Map in Manners & Mutiny * Reading Guide & Vocabulary List for Etiquette & Espionage ''for educators ** Reading Guide includes fun activities, discussion questions, and Common Core details ** Extensive Vocabulary List * Finishing School Deleted Scenes * * Dressing Sophronia from the Corset Up[http://retrorack.blogspot.com/2014/09/dresses-in-curtsies-conspiracies.html Dresses in ''Curtsies & Conspiracies] * Waistcoats & Weaponry Breaking Down the Cover ~ Sophronia's Fan * Fans For Sophronia ~ A Historical Retrospective * Finishing School Characters & Clothes * Waistcoats & Weaponry: Peek at Sophronia's Dress Design Process? * Pinterest Character Board for the Finishing School Series Gail Plays at Teaching Finishing School Herself From Gail's Etiquette & Espionage book blog tour * "Deportment & Disguises" with Gail Carriger on The Book Rat * "Household Management & Hand-to-Hand Combat with Supernatural Snark * "Dress & Diversion" with Forever Young Adult * "Music & Modern Weaponries" with Mundie Moms Custard Protocol Extras * Dressing Prudence From the Foundation Up * 6 Questions Answered About This Series * Gail blogs a little about incorporating the cover art into her rewrite of Prudence * Anglicization: In Which We Revisit the Ladybird Problem * Primrose's Packing List for India * Prudence Extras ~ Fun Research Tidbits * Imprudence Teaser ~ [http://gailcarriger.com/2016/07/01/imprudence-teaser-prudence-deleted-scene/ Prudence Deleted Scene] * ''Imprudence'' Extras: How Primrose Stocks an Airship Medical Cabinent * [http://gailcarriger.com/2016/07/11/questions-about-imprudence-answered/ Questions about Imprudence Answered] * Dressing Percy & Quesnel ~ Custard Protocol * Pinterest Character Board for the Custard Protocol series. * Prudence Extras ~ India's Influence on Victorian Clothing Delightfully Deadly Extras * Preshea All Grown Up (Behind the Scenes of Poison or Protect) * Poison or Protect Extras ~ The Finishing School Girls... All Grown Up * Poison or Protect ''Extras * The Story Behind the Cover of ''Poison or Protect Images Parasol Protectorate Formulasmall.png custom-soullessbannerCS4.jpg|Custom Soulless banner ComicConBadgeSoullessMan-7148988.jpg|Comic Con badge Lyall01.jpg|Lyall manga sketches Ivy02.jpg|Ivy manga sketches Ivy01Hatless.jpg|Ivy manga sketches Ivy01Hat.jpg|Ivy manga sketches Ivy01.jpg|Ivy manga sketches Felic evy1.jpg|Felicity & Evilyn sketches Conall.jpg|Conall Maccon Conall maccon.jpg|Conall Maccon manga sketches AlexiaAnnoyed.jpg|Alexia annoyed Alexia.jpg|Alexia manga Alexia tarabotti.jpg|Alexia manga Alexia Conall.jpg|Alexia & Conall manga Akeldama2.jpg|Akeldama manga sketches Akeldama1.jpg|Akeldama manga sketches Akeldama.jpg|Akeldama manga sketches Finishing School Look Sharp.png Graduation Gifts.png Class Schedule.png FSMaid.jpg FSView.jpg FSSupplies.jpg FSQuoteE&EFood.jpg FSParasol.png FSTheater.jpg FSQUoteMoney.jpg FSStyle.jpg FSCurtsy.jpg Vampires.png Top Hats.png FSHusband.jpg FSCrossing.jpg Sophronia Sootie Masqurade Costum copy.jpeg Sister Mattie Quote copy 3.jpg Preshea Murder copy.jpg NiallRide copy.jpg Lady Linette copy 2.jpg CharacterSister copy.jpg CharacterSidheag copy.jpg CharacterMG copy.jpg Video Parasol Protectorate talking about the first scene that ever popped into her head before writing Soulless. And then reads that scene at Writers With Drinks in San Francisco, 2011.]] Finishing School Behind the Scenes music video. Gail blogs all about her experience with the creation of this music video, gives you the lyrics and some behind the scenes images and information. Category:World Building